memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christie Haydon
Who is this? Hi, I was wondering if anyone knows who plays the conn officer in the TNG episode Rascals (607). She also appear at 20:25 into the episode Birthright Part II (617). Thanks. -- C26354 07:27, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :I think its ensign ro --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 08:08, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::It's definitely not Ro. For one, the character was a kid during "Rascals" and wouldn't have been permitted to fly the ship. For another, it doesn't look like her - not even a wrinkle on her nose. Unfortunately, since the officer wasn't credited in either "Rascals" or "Birthright II", we may very well never know who played her. --From Andoria with Love 15:34, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :::I have added an image of how Ro appeared during that episode. Since in the first shot, we have young Picard in the background, Ro would have been young as well. As you can see, they do not look alike. Not in the nose, the face, or the hair color/style. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:59, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I asked Guy about this Ensign but he can't remember the name of the stand-in at the moment, either. I'll add her name as soon as Guy remembers. ;-) She is seen in several season 6 episodes, usually manning the conn or in Ten Forward, her character's name is never mentioned though. --Jörg 17:17, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks, I was wondering if she did any other movies or TV shows, it would be great if someone knew.C26354 23:42, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :you haveto admit though..that the conn officer looks 12... --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 03:12, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :::I just spent last weekend hanging out with my 12 year old cousin, doing my part to spread sci-fi to the next generation, and I have to agree, that conn officer looks like she might be 12 ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 03:16, 29 November 2006 (UTC) That's probably just because she has a lot of makeup on covering her facial features. C26354 22:33, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Anyone think this could be Nicki Clyne from BSG? C26354 22:33, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :::::No. She was 11 when this episode aired. --Bp 22:36, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Good point, she was born in 1983.C26354 22:39, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :::Her name is Christie Haydon. She was a regular background person on TNG. I was the 2nd 2nd AD on the show back then. I checked the Call Sheet for the day to be sure. She was on it listed under Conn. As a side note her call time was 8:45 AM. From . ::::Thanks for the info! Would you mind looking at Unknown performers? Maybe you have some information about some of the others that we are missing? It would be appreciated. --Bp 05:48, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::::For anyone interested, here's an interview with Christi Haydon (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ab2JoGRgFe4) from 1993 where she mentions playing a non-speaking role on TNG. She goes by Christi Haydon, despite being listed as Christie Haydon on the Call Sheet. 19:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC)